Here's Your Letter
by Apricot Flowers
Summary: After Timmy has a dream where Trixie kisses him, he wishes that whatever he dreams will come true - but when Wandissimo and Anti Cosmo hear about it, will they use magic to work it to their own advantages..? R&R PLEASE!
1. Default Chapter

Ok, let's start with a rhetorical question. What would you do if all your dreams came true? Ok, right now you're probably like _WTF! _So, I'll ask it again; what would you do if all your dreams came true? And by "dreams", I don't mean ambitions, I mean the stuff that goes on in your head when you're asleep - the majority of which you don't even remember when you wake up! Well, this is what Timmy wished for - and, obviously, because he has fairy godparents, it happened! Every single one of his dreams came true - well, at least the ones he dreamed _after _he'd made the wish.

But, like most of Timmy's wishes, this one had er, _disastrous _consequences…

Want to know what happened? Well, like all good stories, (and some not so good ones) it would be best if we began at the beginning…

"Oh, Timmy, you're _so cute!" _Trixie exclaimed. "How did I _ever _live without you?"

Timmy smiled at her.

"I guess you just didn't know what you were missing," he shrugged.

Trixie then proceeded to kiss him.

When they were done, Trixie headed toward the door.

"I've got to go now, Timmy, but -" Trixie's voice changed dramatically; "YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

Timmy sat bolt upright in bed, reality dawning on him. _Darn, _he thought. _It was just a dream! _But, he had no time to think about it (as much as he would have liked to), as his mom was yelling at him to get ready for school.

"Coming, Mom!" Timmy cried, as Cosmo and Wanda hurriedly helped by dressing him (with magic!). He was about to run downstairs , when Wanda called after him. "Timmy! You forgot your hat!" she shouted. Timmy felt on his head for it - obviously, it wasn't there, (so, why did he need to check!) so he ran back upstairs, snatched it off Wanda, and sprinted off again.

"Saying _thank you _once in a while doesn't hurt," snapped Wanda, peevishly. Timmy ignored her. Wanda turned to Cosmo, and raised her eyebrows. "Should we go with him?"

Cosmo shrugged. "_I _dunno," he said. "Why don't we ask the author?"

"_No," _I hissed. _"Don't go anywhere! Stay where you are!" _

"Ok, we're staying here," Cosmo announced, retiring to the fishbowl. Wanda hesitated for a minute, then followed him…

Meanwhile…

Timmy walked oh-so-slowly into school, reflecting on every little detail of his dream, (I think this is a case of _Obsessed? Moi? _Syndrome… OMS!) and heaving a sigh to himself. If only there was some way that his dream could come true! But there wasn't - or waaas there, as Cosmo would say. Timmy mentally smacked himself in the forehead. Like, duh! The answer had been staring him in his face the whole time - he had fairy godparents! Yes! _That _was the way to get Trixie to go out with him! By wishing that everything he dreamed could come true!

Now, Timmy was practically jumping up and down with excitement - but he managed to contain himself (just). Timmy had learned from experience that leaping up and down in school was _not _a good way of attracting attention to yourself - or impressing girls, for that matter. Unless you were rich, of course. Then it didn't matter _what _you did - not that you'd jump up and down, if you were one of the popular kids. They were _waay _too cool for that!

But, we're getting away from the point. Who cares about jumping up and down? That doesn't really have anything to do with this story.

Right now, though, we'll leave Timmy to have another oh-so-boring day at school, (plus a couple of F's, of course) and go see what Juandisimo is doing…

Staring at himself in the mirror, that's what! It was 9:03a.m., and time for Juandisimo's daily I-love-me pep talk - complete with muscle flexing, and of course, lots of popping out of his shirt! The words of the pep talk went something along the lines of, "Oh you are a sexy fairy, Juandisimo…" like that, for two hours solid! Juandisimo is another prime example of OMS, being 100 in love with himself…

Ok, well, I think we'll leave Juandisimo alone with himself for a little while, and "pop in" on Anti Cosmo! Hopefully he'll be doing something more interesting than staring at himself in the mirror!

"Perry! Perry! Perry! Perry!" the audience on The Perry Stinger Show cheered excitedly, as Perry himself flew down the steps, waving to the camera.

"Hello, folks, and welcome to Perry Stinger! Tonight's topic is… my wife cheated on me with an anti fairy!" Right on cue, there was a gasp from the audience. _"An anti fairy… how horrible!" _was meant to be the idea. Well, allegedly. But, the anti fairy sitting in front of the TV, watching Perry Stinger, was actually real cute.

Anti Cosmo popped open another can of lager, and took a swig from it. (Swig - I love that word!) He was sitting in his cramped, thirty-sixth floor flat, watching TV, with the curtains shut. Pizza boxes, cigarette packets and beer cans littered the floor, and the flat had a strong smell of cigarette fumes, mixed with sweat. Just because Anti Cosmo had been raised to be posh, have table manners, and _not _to burp, it didn't mean that sometimes he couldn't be a total slob. Actually, he had been being a slob quite a lot, recently. There wasn't much else to _do; _(after he had been let out of jail, he had found a flat in Fairy World, and, even though it was tiny, anything was better than living in green goo) fairies didn't take kindly to anti fairies living in Fairy World, so Anti Cosmo preferred to stay out of sight - he didn't want to attract attention to himself.

"And here's our first guest!" the on-screen Perry exclaimed. "Everyone, give a biiiig hello to…. Shell!" A fairy with pink hair and blue eyes floated into shot, and sat down in one of the big plush chairs. "So, Shell, you had a relationship with an anti fairy, didn't you?" asked Perry, to which Shell nodded. "Why'd you do it…?"

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Keep your hair on, I'm coming," Anti Cosmo grumbled. He went over to the door, and flung it open. Standing outside was a scared-looking pizza delivery boy. "P-p-pepperoni pizza for you!" he stammered. Anti Cosmo shot the pizza guy a really dirty look, threw him some money, (literally!) snatched the pizza off him, and slammed the door. "Keep the change!" he yelled.

Back on the TV, Shell was sobbing apologetically. "I'm sorry," she cried, to a purple fairy, who was probably her husband. "I didn't know what I was doing! Please forgive me!"

Shell raked her fingers through her pink hair, and gave a loud wail. From the side, Anti Cosmo thought, she looked kinda like Wanda. He gave a sigh. Anti Cosmo had always had a bit of a soft spot for Wanda, and he suddenly had an urge to go and see her. He wanted some love (because, believe it or not, anti fairies do have heart) _almost _as much as he wanted to take over the world…

Anti Cosmo suddenly made up his mind to meet up with Wanda. He got out his cell phone, and sent her a text…

Back at Timmy's house…

School had just let out, and Wanda knew that there were only a few minutes before Timmy would get home. She poofed out of the fishbowl, and flew over to the window, to keep an eye out for Timmy coming back. Just as she got to the window, though, her cell phone let out a loud beep. Wanda was surprised; she didn't get text messages very often. She picked it up, and read the text message. This is what it said:

Hi Wanda

Want to meet up later?

If you do, I'll see you at 7:30, round the back of the Pizza Palace

Let me know,

Anti Cosmo

xxx

Wanda raised her eyebrows - there was a snowball's chance in hell that she would go and meet up with Anti Cosmo! "_He's an anti fairy… how horrible!" _Wanda thought, as she wrote a reply to him.

No, I will not meet up with you!

Not tonight, not tomorrow, not EVER

I'd rather kiss a slug than go near you!

Wanda +

Satisfied with this message, Wanda sent it… just as the door burst open downstairs, and Timmy ran upstairs, yelling that he was home.

Timmy ran into his room, and jumped onto the bed. Wanda flew over to him, and Cosmo decided to finally emerge from the fishbowl to come and see his godkid. "Hi, Timmy!" he exclaimed, brightly. Timmy returned the greeting, feeling slightly impatient. "How was your day, sweetie?" asked Wanda. "Did you learn anything?"

Timmy shrugged. "It was fine. And, no, I didn't learn anything…"

"Want to play Crash Nebula in Sea City?" asked Cosmo excitedly, holding up a video game. Timmy shook his head.

"Not really, Cosmo," he said.

Cosmo gasped. "Wanda, get the doctor! Timmy's sick!" he cried.

"No, no, I'm not!" Timmy exclaimed. "It's just… I've been thinking!"

"Wow, he really _is _sick!" Wanda said, pulling a thermometer out of thin air, and sticking it into Timmy's mouth.

Timmy spat it out. "Would you guys just LISTEN!"

Cosmo and Wanda stopped fooling around, and tried to listen to Timmy, (although this was REALLY hard for Cosmo; he has the shortest attention span, like, ever) as he told them about his dream.

"…And, so," Timmy concluded, "I think it would be real cool if all the stuff I dreamed came true!"

"Well, go on, then," Wanda said, "wish for it!"

Timmy could barely contain his excitement as he said,

"I wish that everything I dream will come true!"


	2. Leave Her Alone!

**A/N - Sorry that this took awhile to post - I had tests I had to revise for, and also I had writer's block!**

**Also… thank you to all my reviewers; (I have fans now :-) you guys are the ones who keep me going and motivate me to keep writing!**

**And finally… I have changed the spelling of Wandissimo's name, because I looked on the credits of Fairy, Fairy, Quite Contrary, and it was spelled with a W not a J…!**

**Disclaimer - The Fairly Oddparents don't belong to me; (unfortunately) in fact as I'm sure you already know they belong to Butch Hartman. **

Timmy blinked. "Uh… did it work?" he said.

_Of course it did, _Wanda thought. _We're not stupid - well, Cosmo is, but, that's getting away from the point…_

But, of course, she didn't say that. Instead, she said; "Well, there's only one way to find out. You'll have to go to sleep, and see if the stuff you dream about happens when you wake up!"

"I'm gonna go to sleep now!" Timmy exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"But, Timmy, it's only 5:09!" Cosmo said. "It's waay to early to go to sleep!"

"Yeah, well," Timmy replied, "I'm just gonna have to try!"

Meanwhile…

Anti Cosmo looked at his phone, and scowled. Why wouldn't Wanda choose him over her moronic husband, he wondered. Poofing back to his usual well-polished, posh self, Anti Cosmo paused for a moment to admire himself in the mirror. (No! I cry. We've lost him!) _I'm better looking than Cosmo, _he thought bitterly, _and I actually have something going on inside my head! _

This wasn't the only thing that made Anti Cosmo bitter, however. It was the fact that he had to resort to loving Wanda, because his own marriage was failing so miserably. You see, whatever happened to regular fairies happened to Anti Fairies, only in reverse. So, whilst Cosmo and Wanda's marriage was going strong, Anti Cosmo and Anti Wanda's marriage was going down the pan, so to speak.

And, even Anti Fairies need love, so that's why Anti Cosmo decided to go and see Wanda, despite what she had said.

Meanwhile (again)…

Wandissimo walked out of the gym, with a giggling blonde fairy on each arm. "Oh, Wan, you're sooo _hot!" _they shrieked. Wandissimo grinned. "Aren't I?" he said.

The blondes giggled again, and smirked at each other. Wandissimo wondered if they had a brain cell between them - sure, they were pretty, but they acted dumb. _Not like Wanda, _he thought. Wandissimo longed to see the pink fairy again. "Ladies, I have some, uh, important business to attend to. Sorry _mi amores, _I have to leave you," he said.

"Aww, no," the girls moaned, as Wandissimo poofed away…

"It's no good," said Timmy. "I can't sleep!"

Cosmo looked smug. " I _told _you, but nobody listens to me!" he exclaimed, sounding vaguely annoyed.

"_Well," _replied Timmy, "I do have _magical fairy godparents _who can _help me to go to sleep!"_

"Do you?" asked Cosmo, in a surprised voice. Timmy couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"Oh, ignore him," Wanda said, moodily. "Just make the wish!"

"I never thought I'd say this," admitted Timmy, "but, I wish I could go to sleep right now!"

No sooner had the words left his mouth, Timmy was curled up, fast asleep on the bed!

"Now what?" asked Cosmo.

Suddenly, there was a loud _anti-poof, _and Anti Cosmo appeared in the middle of the room.

"What-ho, old chaps!" he said. "I say, there's some most awful turbulence out there!"

Cosmo and Wanda just stared at him.

"What's the matter?" he asked. "Cat got your tongues?"

"Uh… no," Wanda managed to stutter. "We're fine! But… if you don't mind me asking, what are you _doing _here!"

"Actually, I came to see you!" Anti Cosmo told her.

Cosmo scowled. "She's taken!" he snapped.

Just as Anti Cosmo opened his mouth, to say something nasty in return; there was a _poof, _and Wandissimo appeared by the anti fairy and the fairies' sides. As soon as he saw Wanda, Wandissimo's face lit up like Christmas tree lights.

Cue the classic line; _"Wanda! My sweet!" _and the even more classic hand-kissing thing. Wanda looked bored of the whole charade.

"Uh… thanks…" she said, whilst trying in vain to shake Wandissimo off.

Cosmo looked _really _angry now.

"GET OFF MY WIFE!" he yelled.

"Well, that was out of character," remarked Anti Cosmo, under his breath.

Timmy stirred on his bed, and tried to sit up, but Wanda quickly poofed him back to sleep. "Ssh you guys!" she exclaimed. "You'll wake Timmy!"

Anti Cosmo raised his eyebrows. "Why's he asleep now?" he asked. "It's only 5:14!"

Wanda didn't want to tell them about the wish; she knew that no good would come of it. But, of course, Cosmo _didn't _think this. _He _didn't think anything!

"Oh, we just granted Timmy's wish that whatever he dreamed would come true!" Cosmo said. "What's it to you?"

Anti Cosmo had to restrain himself from laughing an evil laugh. The only thing that he wanted more than Wanda's love, was world domination. And now he could get it! Through the cerebellum of a ten year old boy! Anti Cosmo looked at Timmy, and grinned evilly. (he couldn't stop himself!) He had a plan…

Wandissimo had heard what Cosmo had said, too, and now _he _had come up with a plan. Finally, there was a way to get Wanda to love him! By using magic to control Timmy's dreams, so that he would dream of Wandissimo and Wanda getting together!

Wandissimo and Anti Cosmo grinned to themselves; Anti Cosmo's grin was that of an evil genius; Wandissimo's was that of… a lovesick puppy!

Without even saying goodbye, they disappeared almost simultaneously… but both vowed that they would return - to control Timmy's dreams…!

**A/N - Did you like that? Coz I didn't! I was just getting it done quickly so I could post it before I went on holiday…**

**Anyways, tell me what you think of it!**

**Apricot +**


End file.
